Traditionally, dental examination offices have a platform that can be used for a multitude of functions including holding equipment for assisting the dental staff during patient procedures. The platform desirably provides a stable surface for the dental staff to place objects during procedures and is moveable in space to suit a multitude of locations. Preferably, the movable orientation of the platform does not deviate from the horizontal when the platform is moved from one location to another. The Kinematic arrangement known as a 4-bar linkage can be employed to support the movable platform such that the orientation of the moveable end is constant relative to the horizon. However, due to manufacturing tolerances and imperfections, an ideal orientation of the platform may not be achieved using traditional designs.